THE AKATSUKI
by josh of the sky
Summary: the akatsuki thought that all the ninjas of the leaf and sand were killed but a few of them survived. Pairs NaruSaku. Possible NaruSasu
1. Orders

The Akatsuki Claims Victory

Chapter 1- Orders

The 11 members of the Akatsuki meet at a hidden spot.

"It's finally done'" orochimaru laughed, " the leaf is destroyed."

"It was harder than I thought," Kisame chuckled

"Are you all sure the leaf and sand are finished?" Pein asked

"Actually some of them might have escaped including those 2 jinchuuriki," Deidara replied.

"We should make sure, Kisame go and search for any of them," Pein ordered

Meanwhile Sakura had just healed everyone with Shizune's help. Kakashi, Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Chiyo, Baki, Temari and Gaara had survived also. Naruto and Lee went for a walk. They were about to turn to when a turn around when a big wave was right before them.

They jumped away safely and saw Kisame laughing at them.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu," he laughed as 2 clones appeared

Naruto and Lee charged at him and took down the water clones.

"Got you now," Kisame laughed, "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha." "This is going to be really fun."

"No Kisame, it's time to leave," Itachi said

"Fine, I'll deal with you punks another time," Kisame cried out

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu-Water Clone

Suiton: Bakusui Shoha-Exploding Water Shockwave

Kisame reported back to Pein. Pein decided that Orochimaru should battle Naruto while Deidara fought Gaara

"If you can stall the Jinchuuriki long enough Deidara can get the Ichibi," Pein told Orochimaru. "Then we can go after the Eight-Tailed ox."

"It will be a pleasure fighting him," Deidara and Orochimaru echoed.

Each went in search of his Jinchuuriki. Gaara was the easiest to find since he is always in the same spot. Orochimaru had a little trouble finding Naruto.

Deidara sent 2 clay bombs at Gaara but his sand protected him

"What do you want?" Gaara asked. Deidara just laughed. Gaara repeated his question and stood up

"Ryusa Bakuryu," Gaara said. A huge waterfall of sand was launched at Deidara. He quickly evades it and decides to take Gaara out quickly

He took his best explosives at launched it at Gaara all at once. Gaara's sand could not take all of the explosive

He was thrown back .He knew he all he could do was release the Ichibi to fight but he was suddenly knocked unconscious

Meanwhile Naruto was releasing the Kyubi's chakra upon seeing Orochimaru

Orochimaru knew he did not have much time since Deidara's target was easier than his. Orochimaru laughed as Naruto kept releasing chakra.

Ryusa Bakuryu-Quicksand in the style of a waterfall

"Seneitajashu," orochimaru chuckled

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu," Naruto screamed. Orochimaru's snakes took care of all the shadow clones.

Naruto roared and it sent Orochimaru flying backwards. Naruto prepared a laser beam to attack Orochimaru and then blasted him

"Sanju Rashomon" Orochimaru laughed as he was protected from the beam. He saw Deidara flying over and began talking to him

Naruto saw this as an opportunity to attack and he prepared a Rasengan. He teleported to Orochimaru and attacked but a big sword blocked his attack

Seneitajashu-Hidden Shadow Many Snakes

Kage Bunshin No Jutsu-Shadow Clone


	2. The Ichibi Capyured

Chapter 2-The Ichibi Captured

Kisame attacked Naruto sending him flying backwards.

"This is going to be fun," Kisame chuckled, "and the Jinchuuriki will die this time around

"Actually it's my fight Kisame," Sasori growled at him.

"Sorry Master Sasori but this one is mine too," Deidara chuckled

"Will you idiots be quiet," Itachi cried out

"Why don't you shut the fuck up Itachi," Hidan screamed, "You aren't the fucking leader bitch."

"Will you fools get ready for the jutsu," Pein ordered before they disappeared

"Back at the hideout the Akatsuki prepared the jutsu to seal the Ichibi.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Temari and Kankuro went after Gaara and Chiyo who went to see her grandson Sasori.

Neji and the others stayed behind.

At the hideout Pein wanted less ninja after them.

"Kakuzu I want you kill the shinobi that stayed behind while Deidara and Zetsu deal with the ones coming. A good delay is all we need" Pein ordered.

Kakuzu sent lightning at Neji, Baki and Shizune.

"Ninja Art-Poison Fog," Shizune screamed

"You fool that wont work," Kakuzu assured her. "What are you doing here Hidan," Kakuzu suddenly asked as he saw Hidan's scythe in Shizune's body instantly killing her

"I came to help out," Hidan laughed

"It's done let's report back to Master Sasori," said a different voice as Hidan and Kakuzu transformed into sand ninja.

"Forest of Death Summoning," Zetsu said with a sinister voice. The ninja were caught by surprised.

"Great we have to deal with them first," Naruto sighed as Deidara and Zetsu appeared in front of them.

"Be on your guard, they aren't normal shinobi," Kakashi ordered. "The blond one is a bomber from the rock village and the other uses plant based jutsu," Kakashi continued


	3. The Death of two Sand Shinobi

Chapter 3-The Death of Two Sand

"Sasori," an old lady laughed. It was Chiyo

That Jutsu of yours won't work Pein. 30% of my chakra will be useless against my grandma Chiyo.

"Then we will have to wait to continue the Jutsu. You are all dismissed," Pein said

"It's been a while Grandma Chiyo," Sasori laughed.

"It has Sasori," Chiyo replied and summoned her great puppets.

"I see you are ready to end this now Grandma Chiyo," Sasori chuckled. "Fine then I don't want to take to long." Sasori summoned his hundred puppets

An all out battle began as the puppet master fought ready to win

Meanwhile Zetsu told Deidara that he could handle this for himself. Naruto began getting really mad and attacked Zetsu with his fire chakra burning him.

"Now what were you saying Zetsu," Deidara laughed. His laughing came to an end as Naruto killed him instantly with his claws.

Naruto immediately headed towards the hideout to save Gaara. The others followed him.

Sasori and Chiyo were still battling each other. All there puppets were destroyed and they had one each left.

Chiyo had Sasori's mother puppet while Sasori wielded his father puppet. They both attacked and were both poisoned.

They knew they were going to die because no one was around.

Chiyo crawl towards Gaara to use a forbidden Jutsu to bring him back to life but at the cost of the user's life.

Gaara revived and Chiyo and Sasori fell down and died at the same time. Gaara did not know where he was.

Naruto was the first to arrive. The others came right after. Sakura tried to heal Chiyo but she was already dead. The ninja carried Gaara with them.

After, Zetsu and Tobi came to get Sasori. Zetsu found his dead body while Tobi found his ring. They both left after


	4. Remembrance

Chapter 4- Remembrance

"That damn Akatsuki," Naruto cried out as he remembered when the Leaf Village was attacked

Flashback

He was walking towards the Hokage Mansion when he heard an explosion. He saw 4 huge snakes attacking

Meanwhile an ANBU informed Tsunade that the village was under attack.

"Summoning Jutsu," someone outside cried. She then saw Gambunta

"What's that idiot Jiraiya thinking Tsunade wondered. She rushed outside only to see Naruto instead of Jiraiya

Suddenly she saw another frog. This time it was Jiraiya. She then saw a Manda. It was Orochimaru on him it was Sasuke

Sasuke had come to fight his brother.

"What am I doing standing here I should be attacking," Tsunade wondered. Then she bit her thumb and summoned Katsuyu

Meanwhile Sound, Grass and Rock ninja were attacking. The Akatsuki had plan this well.

Shikamaru woke up and saw ninja attacking the village

"This is a drag," he mumbled. The ninja were about to kill a lady when they were paralyzed

"Human Boulder," Chouji screamed. He attacked the ninja killing them with his weight.

"Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams 128 palms," Neji and Hinata echoed as they took down the ninja coming.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma rushed to assist the Hokage. Itachi and Kisame suddenly blocked their path.

Hidan and Kakuzu arrived by Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Hinata. They were ready to kill.

Zetsu took the liberty of fighting Kiba, Akamaru and shino

Sakura, Ino and Tenten were being attacked by Deidara

"Kill all of them except the Sannin," Pein ordered. "Keep Hatake and the Jinchuuriki alive as well, Orochimaru and I will deal with them."

Kakashi fought Itachi while Kisame fought Gai. Kurenai and Asuma ran towards the Hokage but Konan and tobi blocked them

It was an all out battle. They had to show no mercy

Hidan performed his ritual with Neji's blood while Kakuzu choke Hinata and Shikamaru. They gave Chouji a bag of chips and easily killed him.

They knew they were going to die.

"I'll make this quick kid," Hidan said. He then stabbed his heart and killed Neji. "You done yet he called over to Kakuzu.

"Not yet," was the reply. Suddenly Izumo and Kotetsu jumped in. They were a few seconds late. Shikamaru and Hinata were already dead.

Shino bugs could not reach Zetsu c he kept going under ground. Kiba could not even scratch him.

"Plant Prison," Zetsu laughed. He trapped them easily. "I better hurry up master does not like waiting."

"Where's Itachi," someone behind Zetsu asked. Sasuke

"He's not here but if you find your former sensei you will find your brother," Zetsu answered

Sasuke left in search of Itachi.

"Now die," Zetsu said and crushed Kiba and Hinata. "It's done."

"Kakashi and his new Mangekyo sharingan against Itachi and his, what an interesting match," Orochimaru laughed to himself

"It's time," Pein told him. "The end of the leaf.

Deidara sent his bomb to kill Sakura, Ino and Tenten

Sakura closed her and waiting to die. She heard the explosion.

"Your still that stupid getting caught like that," Sasuke said

End of Flashback

"Hey Naruto," Sakura called

"What is it Sakura," Naruto asked

"We found Shizune dead and the others unconscious," Sakura replied.

"We have to get rid of the Akatsuki soon," Naruto growled.

"I know," Sakura replied. She then kissed him and he kissed her back

"Sorry to spoil the moment but we found a lead to the Akatsuki," Kakashi said


	5. All Heated Up

Chapter 5-All Heated Up

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro headed to the destination.

They stumbled upon Konan on the way.

"Paper Prison Jutsu," Konan said in a soft voice

"Wind Scythe Jutsu," Temari screamed as she countered Konan's attack. "Go on ahead guys, I'll take care of her.

They continued but Kankuro stopped.

"I'll stick around to see if Temari needs help," Kankuro said. The others nodded and raced on.

Flashback

"Sasuke," Sakura could not believe her eyes. Sasuke rest her down and disappeared.

Pein and Orochimaru went to Tsunade and Jiraiya. Pein would fight Jiraiya while Orochimaru fought Tsunade.

Pein showed Jiraiya his 6 bodies. Jiraiya sent jutsu after jutsu but Pein just brought any dead body back to life. They all ran up with swords and killed Jiraiya.

It was different with Orochimaru, much different. Tsunade was using his snake ass as a punching bag. He fell to the ground after getting his ass handed to him.

Pein intervened and killed Tsunade. Orochimaru would have been the dead one if Pein wasn't there.

Itachi used his genjutsu on Kakashi and then easily killed him but not getting a lightning blade to his chest.

Kisame was getting attacked every moment but was not losing. Gai prepared to open the eight gates to defeat Kisame and protect his village. Kisame would have died but Pein intervened again. He could not afford to lose his ninjas

Deidara was mixing his clay with Konan's paper to make a destructive bomb for the leaf.

Deidara had to make sure the Akatsuki was not in the village. After the last member left he released the bomb destroying the leaf.

End of Flashback

Naruto began using the Kyubi's chakra and breaking the braches he stepped on. He was ready to kill

Naruto reached long before the others. Hidan challenged him so the others could escape. Naruto killed Hidan with his fire chakra before Hidan could move.

He expected another person instead of Hidan but it was actually the real Hidan.

Kakashi placed the seal Jiraiya gave him to suppress the Kyubi's chakra. Sakura hugged Naruto when he went back to normal.


	6. Money Money Money

Chapter 6 Money Money Money

After Hidan's death Kakuzu centered himself on getting more Money. He collected several bounties. One Day 15 Cloud ninjas decided to stop him. Before they could move a stranger killed them out

"Are you from Akatsuki?" he asked

"Yes," Kakuzu replied

"Good," the stranger said, " because i'm looking to join

Temari Vs Konan

Konan started to get the upper hand by making her paper as strong as steel. Temari started to run out of Chakra. Suddenly Konan stopped and retreated.

Kankuro joined his sister

"What Happened?" he asked

"I don't know but we better find the others quickly,"

Leaf Vs Akatsuki

"Mountain of snakes," Orochimaru cried as thousands of snakes attacked them

"Fireball Jutsu," Itachi said and burnt all of the snakes

"Water Wall Jutsu," Kakashi said to proteact them

"C3," Deidara shouted as an explosion hit the Leaf.

The all got hit by the blast.

"Electro Current," Kisame laughed as he washed the leaf away

"good," Pain said as he appeared, "Now let us welcome our newest member,"

Two shadows started walking towards them

"Assemble," Pain said

Orochimaru, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara & Pain were joined by Konan, Zetsu and the stranger

"What's your name?" Pain asked

"My name is Nirako. Nirako Uzumaki."


	7. Hidan's Replacement

Chapter 7- Hidan's replacement

"You're an Uzumaki?" Itachi asked

"Yes," Nirako replied

"Prove it then," Konan challenged

"Whatever," Nirako stated. Kisame lunged. Nirako swiftly dodged

"Don't make a scene Kisame," Itachi cautioned

"Ok," Kisame smirked. He then released sahameda and attacked. Nirako did shadow clones and countered Kisame

"Now my Uzumaki Chakra," Nirako smiled as chakra engulfed him. It was ayellowish colour almost blond. Then it started to get red around the edges until it was completely mixed.

"What the hell is that," Kisame asked.

Nirako replied, "The only thing that can defeat the nine tailed fox,"

The Others

After they had been healed. Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Kankuro and Temari were greeted by two strangers with hats pulled low to cover their faces. They removed them and the identified themselves as Ino and Shikamaru and chougi jumped down after them

Sorry for the short chapters but the rest should be much longer than this and thanks for the reviews. I will update about 5 chapters every week. I'm also working on a next story so i might not update for a while


	8. A Shocking Jutsu

Chapter 8 A shocking jutsu

Nirako smiled at their shocked faces.

"Now let's capture the nine tails," Nirako smiled. "Kyuubi summoning technique." A puff of smoke appeared and then Naruto appeared.

"Rasengan," Naruto shouted as he lunged at Nirako

"Counter Rasengan," Nirako laughed as Naruto's jutsu backfired. " Kisame," Nirako called serious again, "absorb his chakra after i attack."

Nirako lunged at Naruto, " Uzumaki Art: Kyuubi Paralysis Circle." Kisame then started to absorb his chakra.

"Wind Style: Hurricane Scythe," a new voice shouted blowing them away and Nirako's jutsu.

"Deidara, Orochimaru, Itachi, Konan retreat, we will let Nirako, Kisame and Kakuzu take care of them," Pain ordered

They disappeared.

"Leaf Hurricane," Lee shouted and hit Kakuzu.

"Shadow Possesion," Shikamaru said and captured Kisame.

" Mind Destruction Static," Ino Yelled and Kisame fell unconscious. Nirako watched and saw Kakuzu battling and Kisame knocked out

"No matter Kisame served his purpose. Kyuubi chakra grab," Nirako muttered. The Kyuubi's chakra from the sahameda went into Nirako. Nirako jumped in the air

"Now Kyuubi Chakra Sphere," Nirako shouted and the whole area was engulfed in the Kyuubi's chakra.

Lee and Kakuzu was out of it's range but they still saw it. Suddenly it exploded along with Temari, Naruto, Shikamru, Ino and Kisame.

Nirako laughed

Meanwhile Kakashi and Neji saw it and thought Naruto did it.

Lee VS Kakuzu

"Konoha Senpo," Lee cried out and attacked Kakuzu. Kakuzu hardened his body and Lee broke his left leg. Kakuzu started laughing and took out his cloak

"I'll Finish this now with 4 different elements," Kakuzu stated. " Fire Style: Flaming Wheel, Water Style: Piercing shot, Lightning Style: Electro bomb & Wind Style: Sweeping gust."

Lee closed his eyes and concentrated. He opened the six gates and rushed towards Kakuzu.

" Asa Kujaku Gai-sensei style," Lee yelled

Nirako

The smoke started clearing away and Nirako Jumped down and walked towards Naruto but Kakashi stopped him

"Kakashi the Copy Ninja," Nirako stated surprised, "you're the last person i would expect to see here."

Kakashi then realised something. His clan's white chakra that was in him started flowing. He realised that Nirako did this

"Thank you," kakashi said, "White Chakra Flame." Nirako got knocked back. He picked up Kisame and stared at Kakashi

"We will meet again Kakashi Hatake." With that Nirako disappeared

Neji, Sakura, Chougi and Kankuro arrived and helped them carry the rest of them. On their way they saw an explosion and Kakashi saw the six gates aura with his Sharingan.

"Lee," Kakashi said


	9. Lee

Chapter 9 Lee

The blast took up a whole area and destroyed the forest there. Kakuzu could barely stand up and Lee was feeling the after effects of the gates.

"I'm not finish yet, this might kill me but not before you die first!" Lee shouted. Kakuzu started regenerating because Zetsu was hidden and giving him chakra.

"Eight Gate Open!" Lee yelled

"We should get out of here," Zetsu cried out as a bigger explosion took place

Lee knew the consequence off using the eight gate.

Flashback

Gai was running at full pace with team 10. Madara Uchiha suddenly appeared and stopped them.

"The leaf is gone Gai, you should join us" Madara said in a calm voice

"Never!" Lee yelled and charged but went straight through him.

"If you don't accept i will kill you right now so the choice is yours," Madara continued.

Gai thought about it for a while and finally he said

"I accept but leave my students alone,"

"I'm afraid i can't do that," Madara replied

"Very well then," Gai said then he lunged. Before he reached he had already opened 7 gates and made contact with Madara

"I'll kill even if it cost me my life," Gai screamed. Lee and Neji was unconscious but Tenten was still up.

Gai opened the eight gate and the forest began to be destroyed.

The other Akatsuki members were arguing where Madara could be. Lee and Neji had been captured

"He's taking forever," Deidara complained

"It hasn't been that long you impatient asshole," Sasori stated. Kisame started laughing

"What are you laughing at Fish Breath," Deidara retorted

"I'll kill you little clay playing punk," Kisame yelled

"Cool it Kisame," Itachi ordered

"See Kisame, Itachi knows I'll kill you so he told you to back down," Deidara pointed out

"Actually Kisame could kill you very easily and shut up the Leaf ninja are awake." Itachi then came and used his Sharingan and knocked out Neji and Lee again

End of Flashback

Lee charged forward at Kakuzu

"Ultimate Asa Kujaku!" Lee yelled.

He killed Kakuzu and his body started malfunctioning

Kakashi and the others arrived

Sakura started crying, " Lee!"

Kakashi summoned his nin-dogs and they started to dig a hole.

"Let's give him a proper burial," Kakashi said. As he laid him down Kakashi whispered, "Don't worry you'll see Gai again very soon."

After they Buried Lee they returned. Unknown to them Zetsu was following them.

Meanwhile Lee and Gai were reunited.

"Gai sensei I missed you,"

"I missed you too Lee,"

They hugged each other and cried Dramatically.

Akatsuki

Nirako found Kakuzu's body and reported it to Pain. Pain got angry and said he was going to kill the one who killed Kakuzu

Nirako then went towards the leaf's hideout

"That fool Zetsu is about to do what i think he is," Nirako said

Nirako dashed through the trees until he found Zetsu. He was talking to Kakashi and Naruto.

"I'm here because i'm leaving Akatsuki," Zetsu said


	10. Zetsu's Betrayel

Chapter 10 Zetsu's Betrayel

"What?" Naruto shouted and ran towards Zetsu.

"we're not here to fight," Zetsu stated appear in front of Naruto.

"Hold on Naruto, let's listen to him first," Kakashi ordered.

"Okay," Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay," Zetsu said relieved, "I'm fed up of Akatsuki. I'm their spy so i know all of their plans and secrets. Pein is the leader now so..."

Naruto interrupted Zetsu, "There was a different leader before?"

"Yes, Uchiha Madara," Zetsu stated. Naruto's and Kakashi's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"This is a list of all the ninjas of Akatsuki, their abilities, goals and targets to kill.

List:

Hoshikage Kisame

Abilities- Water style jutsu, huge amount of chakra and his sahameda can absorb any amount of chakra

Goals- wants to rebuild Mist village and rule it

Targets- Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Rock Lee

Uchiha Itachi

Abilities- Jutsu elements of Fire, Water and Earth. Mastery of Sharingan

Goals- wants to absorb the white chakra of Hatake Kakashi

Targets- Temari & Uzumaki Naruto

Kakuzu

Abilities- Able to posses up to 5 hearts and have elements fire, wind, earth, water & lightning

Goals- none

Targets- none

Deidara

Abilities- Ability to mould clay into bombs of devastating power.

Goals- none

Targets- Uzumaki Naruto & Hatake Kakashi

Konan

Abilities- Master of origami and can turn her body into paper and separate to scout.

Goals- to serve Pein wherever he goes.

Targets- Haruno Sakura & Kankuro

Orochimaru

Abilities- known already

Goals- to finish off the rest of the Leaf ninja

Targets- Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji & Hatake Kakashi

Nirako Uzumaki

Newest addition so information is pretty sketchy

Abilities- some traits of the uzumaki clan.

Goals- unknown

Targets- Uzumaki Naruto

"I see," Kakashi said solemly

"Neji, Sakura, Temari, Kankuro!" Naruto called.

"Neji, you and Sakura go and find Lee," Kakashi ordered, "Temari and Kankuro Check the surroundings for any intruders."

Nirako realised that he would be spotted so he hurried back to the Akatsuki's base

Pein and Konan were the only ones there.

Nirako explained the situation with Zetsu and then asked where the others were.

"They're watching the leaf from an outer perimeter, let's go to the statue," Pein walked and Konan followed. Nirako walked slowly behind them thinking

At the statue Pein summoned all of the Akatsuki.

"You will all return immediately," Pein ordered.

"What's the hurry," Zetsu asked

"You will stay where you are," Pein ordered

"Why," Zetsu asked

"Itachi and Kisame will bring your orders to you, you are just a spy so you wouldn't be needed as yet," Pein explained.

Zetsu's hologram disappeared.

Neji and Sakura arrived by Lee and saw Orochimaru there.

"Cha!" Sakura screamed as she charged at him. Orochimaru flew backwards

"Sorry I can't play right now but i will be back," Orochimaru said sadly. He then disappeared.

When Neji, Sakura, Temari and Kankuro came back Zetsu was still there

"I'll be leaving now. I'm going to check out something," Zetsu explained and disappeared.

Kakashi stated, "Neji and I will follow him. The rest of you will follow at a slowly pace. We'll risk leaving a trail."

Kakshi and Neji sped after Zetsu. The others waited 5 minutes and then followed

Akatsuki Meeting

"Wait, what orders," Nirako asked

"None. Itachi and Kisame will dispose of Zetsu," Pein explained.

Orochiamru, Deidara, Itachi and Kisame arrived.

"Zetsu has betrayed us," Pein explained, " Itachi and Kisame will dispose of him."

"Why did Zetsu betrayed us anyway?" Deidara asked

"His purpose is unknown but the fact remains that he did," Pein answered, "Itachi, you and Kisame will dispose of him, that is your orders.

The next chapter will be kind of short but the following chapter will explain everything about Nirako. A few others might be short as well but chapter 21 will be the longest of them all.


	11. Itachi and Kisame's orders

Chapter 11 Kisame and Itachi's Orders

Itachi and Kisame left to dispose of Zetsu.

"Why did Zetsu have to pick now to betray us," Kisame sighed

"He probably has his reasons but that does not matter anyway," Itachi answered.

"Well it's a good thing he doesn't know much about us," Kisame laughed but stopped when he saw Itachi's face. "What?" he asked

"Zetsu is the spy of the Akatsuki," Itachi explained, "he know all of us and what we are capable of. He was one of the first members of Akatsuki. Anytime Pein wanted a new member he would send Zetsu to get them.

"Hmm, seems like he is more important than i thought. So why do we have to destroy someone so important?" Kisame asked

"If the information was to fall in someone else's hand they would know all of our abilities and goal and more importantly our weaknesses."

"True, well we're not far from him Itachi."

"How long again?"

"Ten minutes. He wasn't alone though, he was with some of the leaf ninja but left. I think he knows we're coming and is planning something. What do you think Itachi?"

"It could be true Kisame but it won't matter all the same. We will destroy all those who stand in our way.

"We're being followed Itachi."

Suddenly, a puupet was holding Kisame and Itachi was being blown backwards.

"Fireball Jutsu." A huge flame enveloped the area but before it was big even to be noticed Kisame covered it with water.

"Yu're not going any further," Temari and Kankuro said in union.

"Take care of them Kisame, I'll deal with Zetsu." Itachi left with a great hurry

"I'm going after him Kankuro, will you be okay?"

"Yea."

Temari left and raced after Itachi. She knew Zetsu would be no match against Itachi Uchiha.

"You're pretty brave make-up bitch," Kisame sneered. Kankuro lunged at Kisame.

Kisame neatly dodged with the back of Sahameda almost touching Kankuro. Kisame laughed at Kankuro. Kankuro began to realise that his chakra was being absorbed. He kept wondering how that could happen then he remembered Kisame's sword on his back

"Starting to realise eh," Kisame laughed, "that my sword can absorb your chakra. This battle will be over too soon to be even called a battle doesn't matter.

Kankuro released a scroll and his puppet came out. It was Sasori's body

"What is the meaning of this?" Kisame asked surprised.

"I took Sasori's dead puppet body and amplified it," Kankuro explained.

Kankuro raised the puppet's arms and shot out fire and water and Kisame.

"This might take longer than i thought Itachi," Kisame thought. He decided to dodge and look for an opening in Kankuro's defence. One second Kisame was in front of Kankuro then he disappeared. Kisame appeared behind Kankuro and attacked. Kisame's sword stuck into Kankuro's back.

"What the fuck," Kisame yelled.

Suddenly Kankuro's body started cracking revealing his puupet.

"This is a puppet too. Shit," Kisame thought to himself.

"Now fish face it's time to die," Kankuro laughed. "Ultimate Puppetry: Double Barrier Death

A Barrier began forming around Kisame. Another began forming around Sasori's puppet body. Kankuro controlled the puppet and sent it towards Kisame until the barriers began touching.

"Now crumble Fish of Akatsuki," Kankuro laughed as the two Barriers crumbled and Sasori's puppet body came out in time.

"Fuck this. Wait maybe..." Kisame muttered thoughtfully

"I had to give up one of my puppets but at least I won the battle," Kankuro sighed.

"It's not over yet," Kisame laughed. His cloak was gone and he had lots of bruises. The bruises began fading away and Kisame was healing. "My sword Sahameda will use any chakra I absorb and heal me anytime it's necessary."

"Dammit!" Kankuro shouted

"I never thought I would have to use this form to beat you but i will. Now behold my true power," Kisame started to fuse with his sword Sahameda.

"Water Vortex!" Kisame shouted and a big whirlpool of water came and enveloped Kisame and Kankuro

"This is the true end. Hoshikage Kisame remember it before you die."

The vortex disappeared revealing Kankuro's body and Kisame returning to normal.

"Good job Kisame," Pein applauded as he appeared with Konan and Deidara.

"What are you doing here leader?" Kisame asked.

"Nirako is going to talk to Uzumaki Naruto so i thought the rest of us should hear as well," Pein answered.

"What about Zetsu?" Deidara asked.

"I left Itachi to handle it. He went up front and was followed by the female sand ninja." Kisame explained.

"Let's go!" Pein ordered

Meanwhile Itachi decided to face Teamari. He stopped and Temari attacked.

"Counter Wind," Itachi said, " and Fireball Jutsu."

Temari was enveloped in a flames.

"Reflect!" Temari shouted. The flames disappeared. "You're going to do better than that right.

Itachi appeared in front of Temari shocking her.

"Tsukoyomi!" Itachi knocked out Temari and raced after Zetsu

Zetsu was in a clearing waiting for Itachi

"Hello Itachi," he greeted him.

"Yoton no jutsu!" Zetsu shouted.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi screamed. Nothing happened

"You're chakra is now mine Itachi, I could kill you now if i wanted to but i don't."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I only wish to talk to you."

"Fine go ahead."

"You may think I am a spy but after this story I'm very sure you won't think that again."

Nirako found Naruto alone.

Naruto was sitting on a rock in the forest.

"Hello Uzumaki, I would like to speak to you about how our parents met," Nirako said and Naruto's eyes opened wide with surprise


	12. Leaf VS Akatsuki

Chapter 12 Leaf Vs Akatsuki

Naruto walked with him waiting to hear what Nirako had to say. When they walked for a while Nirako jumped backwards. Pein, Kakuzu, Konan, Kisame, Itachi and Orochimaru joined him

Naruto glared at the united front right before him

"You tricked me," he screamed and lunged

Deidara blocked Naruto's attack.

"I didn't trick you Uzumaki," Nirako stated

"What?" Naruto growled. Then he wasn't alone. Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chougi, Neji, Kankuro & Temari was there.

"Well, It's been a long time Kakashi," Orochimaru stated.

Shikamaru lunged at Orochimaru but Orochimaru dodged. Shikamaru smirked at emerged from the ground under Orochimaru and sent him flying with an upper cut.

"That was Flying Swallow. Now It's time for Final Blow," Shikamru informed Orochimaru.

"What makes you think that you can beat me with Asuma's technique?" Orochimaru sneered. Suddenly he couldn't move. Neither could the rest of the Akatsuki.

"What is this?" Deidara asked.

"Shodow Possesion complete. Now Shadow Sewing Jutsu!" Shadows emerged from the ground.

"I see, very clever indeed," Orochimaru commended.

"You cannot hold us here whole day nara. You're chakra will run out so in the meantime Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu come!" Pein stated

The three of them appeared in front of the Akatsuki

"Naruto, stay with Temari and Kankuro they haven't fully recovered yet so let them rest. Ino, Chougi go help out Shikamaru with the Akatsuki. Sakura, Neji and I will take care of the newcomers," Kakashi ordered.

Jugo charged at the ninjas in front of him but was blocked by Kakashi.

"You seem like a tough one. This will be fun," Kakashi commented.

Jugo transformed his right arm and sent it through Kakashi's chest

"Kakashi!" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi started to turn into lightning.

"A lightning clone," Itachi thought, "Impressive. I would expect nothing less from Kakashi. That means that his next move is..."

"Raikiri," Kakashi ran towards Jugo. The lightning from the clone all went directly into Kakashi's Raikiri. " Full Blaze!" Kakashi shouted and an explosion was made after his Raikiri made contact.

A huge amount of gun-like weapons were pointed at Kakashi from Jugo. Suddenly he coughed up blood and closed his eyes.

Karin was trying her best to run from Sakura. Sakura punched the ground creating amassive crater and Karin had to jump back across on Sakura's side to live but was met with a punch to her throat which crushed it completely.

Two of the Three newcomers were defeated in a short space of time.

Suigetsu saw his two teammates die before him and he didn't want to fight anyhow.

"All right. I don't want to fight against you so I will help you fight Akatsuki.

"Guys!" Shikamaru shouted, "I can't hold it any longer." With that the Akatsuki could move again. Zetsu suddenly appeared. One minute he was alive next minute Ino cut his head off.

"That's what you get for double crossing us," She muttered.

Orochimaru and Deidara jumped on a clay bird and flew up. Kisame brought out his sword. Itachi activated his Sharingan. Kakuzu, Konan and Pein just stood there.

Kakashi pulled up his headband. Sakura put on her gloves. Naruto was in sage mode. Neji activated his Byakugan. Ino was treating Shikamaru and Chougi stood there.

Both sides were ready for battle. The y were so caught up in it that they did not realise the storm clouds above them.

"Kirin!" a familiar voice shouted and both side were blasted with lightning.

Suigetsu was the first to awaken. He realised that the Akatsuki was gone and that they were moved somehow.

"You're up Suigetsu," the familiar voice said.

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked

"Yes."

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed awaking everyone. She ran towards Sasuke but Sasuke stepped aside.

Naruto lunged at him.

"Rasen-Shiruken Rasengan!" Naruto shouted

"Flare-Corrupt Chidori!" Sasuke shouted.

A huge explosion rocked the area.

Meanwhile Kisame was sent to look for them. He saw the explosion and hurried back to their base.

"I've found them leader," Kisame reported

"Good job Kisame we'll prepare for batlle immediately,"Pein commented

"Hold on Naruto and Sasuke are fightning and made a very big explosion we should check it out," Kisame sneered.

"Very well, Konan and Deidara check it out. Kisame prepare yourself," Pein ordered.

Konan andDeidara arrived and saw Kakashi arguing with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Look at what you did idiot!" Sakura yelled and lung at him. Naruto ducked and hit her an uppercut and knocked her out. Kakashi stared at them shocked. Did Sasuke coming back affect Naruto and Sakura's relationship.

"I'm going for a walk," Naruto declared and got up. Sasuke blocked his path.

"Akatsuki could be coming any minute asshole," he said calmly.

"Get out of my way Sasuke or I'll make you," Naruto growled

"Come on we'll kill Konan and Deidara now," Sasuke whispered and the two of them disappeared. Kakashi went back to the others to plan a strategy with Shikamaru.

"Let's go Konan," Deidara said.

"I don't think so," Naruto growled. Sasuke stood at the side of him.

Before anyone could move Itachi and Orochimaru appeared.

"Go and help Pein," Itachi ordered. Konan and Deidara disappeared.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted and attacked Orochimaru. The attack was unexpected and sent Orochimaru flying. "I'll leave Itachi to you Sasuke." With that Naruto raced after Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was getting up from the attack.

"Thousand Snake Attack," A thousand snakes went in search of Naruto. "Great eight headed snake."

Naruto saw only a thousand snake and not the eight headed one behind so he used a Rasengan to clear them away. The eight headed snake was on top of Naruto. Naruto began using the Nine tails chakra. He found Orochimaru.

"Striking Shadow Snake."

"Wind Counter."

"Many Striking Shadow Snakes."

"Extreme Wind Counter,"

"You want to use wind eh then take this. Inhuman Hurricane!" Orochimaru shouted.

Naruto was being blown back by the pressure of the wind. Not only that, the wind was also tearing at his body.

"Fuck!" Naruto growled.

"Now I'll capture the Kyuubi. There won't be a need to attack them yet."

Naruto sat down and remained very still as the wind tore at his body.

"What is that brat doing," Orochimaru growled.

"Naruto opened his eyes. He was in Sage Mode. Naruto walked towards Orochimaru with ease.

"Time to die you rotten snake," Naruto growled and lunged.

"Rashoumon!"Orochimaru summoned his greatest defense. Naruto hit it and flew backwards. "Summoning Jutsu," A huge puff of smoke appeared. It began clearing and revealed a huge purple snake. Manda!

"Shit," Naruto muttered, "I'll have to summon the chief." Naruto bit his thumb and went through the handsigns. "Summoning Jutsu."

Naruto summoned Gamabunta.

"Orochimaru huh, I'll bring out the others kid and we'll finish him off quickly," More puffs of smoke appeared. Gamahiro! Gamaken! Gamakichi!

"Let's finish this!" Naruto yelled and the toad ripped Orochimaru to shreds.

Meanwhile Sasuke was trying to hit Itachi with his fire jutsu.

"You'll run out of chakra brother," Itachi warned him.

"I hate to end this quickly but I'm going to use Kirin," Sasuke stated as dark clouds loomed over them.

"You mean that pathetic jutsu you used earlier on?" Itachi asked.

"Don't you make fun of me. Kirin!" Itachi was surrounded by lightning.

"Pathetic brother. I expected much more from you," Itachi sighed. He was surrounded by red chakra. "This is Susanoo. A technique you'll never get the chance to learn."

Sasuke started laughing. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"What are you laughing at Sasuke?"

"Learn? Learn? I didn't just learned it. I mastered it."

Sasuke became surrounded by the chakra as well. Sasuke's Susanoo was bigger than Itachi's and had a bigger sword. It sliced Itachi's Susanoo and it disappeared.

"I can't believe it," Itachi said shocked.

"Goodbye brother, I expected a much better fight from you," Sasuke sighed. Sasuke's Susanoo stabbed Itachi and then disappeared.

Naruto arrived then.

"Let's head back Naruto. I have a bad feeling about this."

Sasuke and Naruto hurried back to the others.

Pein, Konan, Kisame ,Kakuzu, Nirako and Deidara stood on the cliff behind the ninja's hideout.

"Orochimaru and Itachi are dead," Pein told them solemly, " Six of us are left."

"It's going to be zero very soon," Kakashi stated. The Akatsuki looked behind them and saw Kakashi, Sakura, Neji, Kankuro and Temari behind them.


	13. Attack!

Chapter 13 Attack

Chapter 13 Attack!

"Great just what we need," Deidara sighed.

" Wind Scythe Jutsu," Deidara was blown off the cliff. " Let's go Kankuro," Temari and Kankuro jumped over the cliff and went after Deidara

"Kisame, Kakuzu, take them out!" Pein ordered. Kisame reacted first and lunged only to be blown away by Neji's jutsu.

"I'll take care of Kisame," Neji stated.

"Leave Kakuzu to me,"Kakashi told Sakura..

Naruto and Sasuke appeared.

"I'll take care of Pein," Sasuke offered.

"Nirako's mine," Naruto growled.

"That leaves Konan to you Sakura."

Meanwhile Temari was constantly attacking Deidara. Deidara just kept flying higher evry time and then flying back downwards.

"I have a plan Temari."

"Tell me."

"Make him land on the ground first."

"He'll just dodge it Kankuro."

"Increase the air pressure by him so that it would cut off his bird's wings. He'll be forced to land.

"Good idea Kankuro, Let's start."

Temari jumped on her fan and floated with it . Kankuro pulled out a scroll and held it in his hand. Temari stayed at the same pace with Deidara and began concentrating on the wings.

"They haven't attacked in a while I wonder what's up," Deidara muttered.

Kankuro followed Temari silently waited for any sign of Deidara falling for him to react to it.

Temari was trying her hardest to succeed. She had only done this once before and it was not even perfected.

Kankuro sensing Temari's disbelief said, " You can do it sister I believe in you."

Temari went back to concentrating

Meanwhile Deidara was planning his attack.

"It's all set. Hey it's getting hotter here. What are those two bitches doing down there?"

Suddenly his bird"s two wings made a snapping sound and fell off.

"Oh fuck!" Deidara shouted as he began falling towards the forest ahead.

One of his wings fell directly next to Temari but it exploded knocking Temari off of her fan.

"Temari!" Kankuro shouted and raced towards his sister.

He grabbed her fan and frantically ran towards her

"Temari are you all right?"

"Hurry Kankuro, continue your plan I'll be all right."

Kankuro raced towards the forest. Temari slowly got up and picked up

her fan. She followed after Kankuro and soon caught up with him.

Deidara was mumbling about Temari and Kankuro when he saw

a sight that he could not believe. He stood there in one place for a long

time not believing what he saw.

"Sasori?" he asked unsure at what to say to the red head

Sasori just stood there not saying anything.

"Is it working," Temari asked Kankuro in a hushed whisper

"Now is our only chance. Cut his head off Temari."

"All right. Sharp Wind strike

Deidara was still sure that it was Sasori in front of him

"Die!" Kankuro shouted.

Deidara dodged Temari's attack and laughed.

"I placed Nano Clay bombs in the wings of my bird. Your sister got hit

by hit so it is now inside her.

"My art is an explosion!" Deidara shouted. A huge blast came from

Temari's body and it exploded killing her.

Deidara started laughing.

Anger filled every fiber in Kankuro. Witha few movements of his finger

he had cut Deidara's head off.

Pein felt Deidara's chakra disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Konan asked

"Deidara is dead," Pein replied

"That means Kankuro and Temari won," Sakura said .

Pein grinned.

"Only the boy survived," Pein informed them.

"Temari's dead?" Shikamaru asked appearing behind them with Ino and Chougi.

"Yes," Pein answered.

"Come on Ino, Chougi let's go," With that they disappeared. A huge explosion rocked the earth.

"Looks like Kisame is going all out," Kakuzu stated

Neji was beating Kisame which surprised him.

"You can't use your chakra after that attack. You should give up," Neji informed him.

"I can run," Kisame sneered and started running. Neji raced after him. Kisame jumped off the cliff and Neji followed after him.

Kankuro was still crying for Temari.

"You'll join your sister now!" Kisame shouted.

Kankuro didn't expect him and had Temari in his arms so he could not defend himself.

When Neji reached them Kankuro's head flew towards him.

"You can kill me now leaf ninja. I got my revenge for Deidara and now I'll meet him and Itachi."

Neji used his gentle fist and hit Kisame's heart.

Kisame coughed up blood then closed his eyes forever.

Shikamaru, Ino and Chougi arrived then.

"What happened?" Ino asked.

Neji answered, " Deidara killed Temari and Kisame killed Kankuro."

"What do we do now Shika," Chougi asked.

"Let's give them a funeral," Shikamaru replied.

The four leaf shinobi buried Temari and Kankuro as well as Deidara and Kisame.

Pein felt this too.

"Kisame killed Kankuro. The Hyuugakid finished off Kisame," Pein informed the others.

"We'll meet again," Nirako laughed as the Akatsuki disappeared.

Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chougi arrived then.

"Finished already?" Neji asked

"No they left," Kakashi answered.


End file.
